Digital Hero
Digital Hero is a 2016 Roiyaruian children's anime series that first aired on July 21, 2016. The series centers around 12-year-old Madoka Hijikata, a middle schooler who is given a new phone by her parents after her old one broke. The new phone unexpectedly came with magical powers which turn the preteen into a superhero. Characters *'Madoka Hijikata '- A self-aware, neat 12-year-old who is sort of a nerd. She is passing every subject in school with flying colors, and is smarter than most of her classmates. Madoka is quiet and refined, but can be loud whenever she deems fit. As a superhero, her powers include sound manipulation and invisibility. Voiced by Megumi Ishimoto. *'Satomi Wakiya '- Madoka's best friend who is the complete opposite of her. Satomi is not very intelligent, and cares deeply about her appearance. In addition, she is sometimes careless and inconsiderate, but has a heart of gold. She is bad at keeping secrets, which is why Madoka, despite being her best friend, never told Satomi about her secret identity. Voiced by Wako Kinjo. *'Kaito Furuya' - A boy in Madoka's class who is also her love interest. He is very cocky, self-centred and passive-aggressive, but when this is brought to Madoka's attention, she becomes in denial. Kaito never takes other people's feelings into account when talking about his opinions on things, and is only nice to the people he is friends with. Voiced by Teruteru Sekiguchi. *'Danjā' - The main antagonist of the series. He is a demon who is 4 times the size of an average human, over millions of years old, dangerous, and labelled as a "threat" by many. He has many disturbing, albeit horrifying abilities, such as one that gives him the ability to kill anything he touches, excluding inanimate objects. Similar to the Groke from The Moomins, if he stays in one spot on the ground for more than an hour, the ground dies and nothing can grow on it again. His henchmen are Yami, Oka and Ukon. Voiced by Kyuichi Yukimoro. *'Yami' - One of Dangā's henchmen who is jumpy and enjoys breaking things. She is well-respected by Danjā, and he openly labels her as his "favorite helper". However, Yami is starting to dislike being a villain and wants to start becoming nice, but she cannot share this, or she will end up being exiled by Dangā, and losing his favor for her. Voiced by Tsuneyo Iwayama. *'Oka' - One of Danjā's henchmen. She is generally disliked by him and his other henchmen due to her clumsiness and forgetfulness. Oka often stutters her sentences and shakes a lot. She has very bad anxiety and is bad at keeping things in order. Her raven black hair is often looking frizzy and unkempt because she cannot take care of it well. Voiced by Kari Ushijima. *'Ukon' - One of Danjā's henchmen. Ukon is the most intelligent of the bunch, and is an aspiring scientist. Despite his dedicated and devoted work to please Danjā and his positive demeanor, Ukon likes to be alone, so if you come to him, he'll just move away. Voiced by Seiki Morikawa. Category:Nishiyama Category:Fictional animated series Category:Animated series Category:Anime Category:Anime series Category:Fictional TV shows Category:TV shows Category:2016 Category:2016 Roiyaruian television series debuts Category:2010s Category:2016 animated series